


Sex and Stardust

by Samharrison1920



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mistakes, Regret, Romantic Fluff, Sex, Starting Over, Tarlos - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23949214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samharrison1920/pseuds/Samharrison1920
Summary: My first attempt at a Tarlos Fic and any Fic in general. Let me know what you think.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Judd Ryder & TK Strand, Marjan Marwani & TK Strand, TK Strand/Owen Strand
Comments: 24
Kudos: 139





	1. New Beginning, New Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at a Tarlos Fic and any Fic in general. Let me know what you think.

TK Strand and his Dad were trying to make a fresh start in Austin. Which meant he wanted to focus on himself for a while.

What he didn’t count on was the sexy police officer who would steal his heart. But he wouldn’t let him know that information.

TK thought he would find some sexual relief in Carlos Reyes. Nothing serious and no relationship level feelings.

The first time they hooked up was incredible. They seemed to have clicked. It’s as if Carlos knew what TK liked and knew what would drive him absolutely crazy.

TK felt like a horny teenager the way him and Carlos went at each other. Chasing each other’s mouths with no thought to taking a breath. Lots of tongues, hands and skin touching. For that moment TK felt he was living in the moment. They didn’t go all the way. Carlos had given him a blowjob and TK jerked him off while leaving marks all over his chest and abs.

When TK was on his shift after their hookup he couldn’t get the gorgeous Latino man and their time together out of his mind. He longed for when he could see him again. He didn’t want to be the first one to text the other though. TK did not want to seem desperate and he enjoyed being the one who was being chased and not the one doing the chasing. Alex found a way to make anything and everything about Alex and everything was done in a way that was to his liking. Starting over in Austin meant TK was going to do things that prioritized himself.

That was his best chance of recovering from his overdose.

His dad was the only one who knew about the overdose and he wanted to keep it that way. The less people knew about his past the more he could focus on his future and reinventing who he wanted to be.

He wanted to be someone his dad could be proud of. Someone who could be independent and not get texts from his dad like…

**Owen: Where are you.**

**Owen: I’m worried about you.**

**Owen: Please reply so I know you’re safe.**

TK loved that his dad cared so much but also knows that he is 26-year-old adult and should be able to care for himself. He realizes why his dad is overprotective and knows it’ll take time before he earned enough trust to gain some freedoms.

His shift was going well. Nothing crazy had happened and he had a pep in his step that could only be a result from his visit with the police officer from earlier.

Midway through his shift the 126 was called to a car accident. An idiot was texting and driving and t-boned a mother and her two kids. Everyone was alright but the man was having a blast trying to blame the whole situation on the mother.

The 126 was finished with their portion of the job and began packing up when Marjan walked up to TK.

“Don’t look now,” she said, “but that cop over there has been giving you sex eyes since he saw you.”

TK laughed and turned slightly to see Carlos trying to calm the man down but occasionally he broke contact with him to look over at TK. “First of all, what are sex eyes? And secondly I can’t blame him because I am quite gorgeous.” TK said teasingly.

“Sex eyes are the look someone gives when they are clearly undressing someone in their imagination, and your ego may even be too big for Texas.” She said rolling her eyes.

“Why is Carlos Reyes looking at you like you’re the last piece of cake at the birthday party?’ Judd asked as he walked up to them.

“See! I know what I’m talking about!” Marjan stated.

“It’s nothing.” TK said very unconvincingly which made Judd and Marjan share a look. “I barely know him.”

“Well for as long as I’ve known him I have never seen him look at someone like that.” Judd added

“You know him?” TK asked.

“Grace loves him. They’ve been friends since he joined the APD. I swear if he wasn’t gay I’d be worried about my marriage.” Judd laughed.

“Well I don’t know him very well,” he stated again, “I just moved here I’m not looking to get in a relationship.”

Marjan and Judd shrugged to themselves not mentioning the fact that TK was looking at Carlos for most of the conversation.

They got back to the fire station and had an uneventful evening. TK couldn’t help but think about Carlos. He didn’t want to give off the wrong impression. He wasn’t ready for a relationship. He liked Carlos. Ever since he asked him to dance he couldn’t stop thinking about the passion in those dazzling brown eyes.

TK quickly came back to his senses and reassured himself that he was nowhere near ready for a relationship. He has too many demons and Carlos was too nice of a guy to lead on.

He thought about breaking his rule of texting first to maybe try and establish with Carlos that he was just looking for a fun friends with benefits type of relationship. He then deleted that because it sounded like something an asshole would say. Something Alex would say.

He didn’t have to think much longer because his phone dinged with a text from Carlos.

**Carlos: My shift ends at midnight. Want to come over around !2:30?**

Maybe TK wouldn’t have to clarify anything. If Carlos was asking him to come over that late he must have the same expectations.

 **TK: My shift ends then too. I’ll see you then.**

Was hooking up twice in a day somewhat whorish? TK had to ask himself. He didn’t really care though. This was self-care as far as he was concerned. And the way Carlos knew all his favorite places to be kissed was the best kind of care he could think about.

TK decided to go and shower with the rest of the crew. Everyone else was going to go out to the bar after the shift and TK needed to come up with a reason why he couldn’t go. As everyone was getting dressed, or in his dad’s case doing his multistep skin care routine, he announced he was tired and didn’t want to go.

“We can just go home and relax if you want.” Owen said.

“No Dad you should still go. Everyone is still getting to know each other and you should be a part of that. I’ll just take an Uber home and go to bed.” TK said.

“Only if you’re sure. And if you text me once you are home.” Owen added. 

“Are you really skipping all this bonding time?” Paul asked in a teasing way.

TK sighed, “I’m just extra tired today for some reason.”

“Oh, and why is that?” Marjan asked nudging Judd in the side causing him to chuckle.

TK gave them a glare. “It was just a long day and I didn’t sleep well last night.”

Owen came up and put his hand on TK’s shoulder. “Then maybe it’s for the best if you head home.”

Marjan and Judd gave TK a knowing glance. TK didn’t know how they knew he was up to something with Carlos, he didn’t even know if they knew anything at all. Either way they were irritating him and getting in his business.

Everyone left the station and said goodnight to TK as he waited for his Uber. It arrived only a minute after everyone left and he promptly gave the driver the address Carlos had texted him.

***

“Hey there cowboy, out with the whole crew tonight?” Michelle asked Owen as he approached the bar with the rest of the crew.

“Everyone but TK. He was tired and wanted to head home. I’m just waiting on him to text me he got in the house ok. Want to get a table big enough for both our crews?” He asked

“Sure, We’re a little smaller tonight, Carlos bailed last minute on me so I hope you can keep up with me as well as he could!”

Owen laughed and walked away with Michelle to get a table. Marjan and Judd did not miss the not so unusual coincidence with both TK and Carlos’ “situations.”

“I have got to tell Grace she will absolutely love this. She’s been trying to find a man for Carlos for a long time.” Judd laughed.

Marjan laughed but then got serious. “You should tell her. But maybe let’s keep this between us. The whole crew doesn’t need to know, and maybe this way we can do some meddling.”

“Oh boy, I like the way you think!” Judd said as he walked over to Grace.

Marjan ordered a water and thought to herself. She didn’t want to do anything evil but she was a big fan of romance and to be honest she liked TK a lot. They were fast friends and if she could help him out with Carlos she would.

***

TK got dropped off at Carlos’ apartment and Texted his dad that he was home. It was a lie and not the right way to earn his dad’s trust but he didn’t want to deal with the drama of talking to his dad about his rebound sex. He promptly knocked on the door. Carlos answered and TK didn’t waste any time in attacking his perfect lips. TK loved Carlos’ mouth. The way he kissed. The way his tongue fought for power over TK’s.

“Ah, it’s like that, huh?” Carlos asked playfully.

“You don’t like it a little rough? TK responded

Suddenly TK was taken out of his current state of bliss.

“Just take a breath, tiger.” Carlos said as he delicately grabbed TK’s face with both hands.

TK took a breath. “What? You’re the one that texted me to come over.”

“Yeah” Carlos said reluctantly.

“yeah” TK restated as he went in to attack the part of Carlos’ neck that made him squirm earlier.

“I did” Carlos said again as he referenced a candle lit table he seemed to have set up. The whole atmosphere was very date-ish and TK didn’t like it. Carlos walked him over and offered him a chair.

“I know it looks like a lot of work. Don’t worry it wasn’t.” Carlos said as he pushed in TK.

Carlos offered him some champagne which he was quick to deny. He didn’t want to sound like an asshole but this is not what he was expecting at all. He didn’t want a relationship. But TK still liked Carlos and hated the slowly defeated look coming over Carlos’ face.

“This feels like a – like a whole thing” TK said as he looked at the table.

“A whole thing?” Carlos asked

“I thought we were both looking for a fun time. I’m not looking for – for this.”

Carlos huffed out a laugh trying to lighten the mood. “Well I’m sorry but I don’t do this a lot. I don’t think it’s a big ask to have an actual conversation before we hookup.”

“Well, it’s a little late for that, don’t you think?” TK snapped back “Look I just got out of a relationship and I’m not looking to jump into another—

“It’s a meal, not a marriage proposal TK.” Carlos said flatly.

After that TK went numb. He knew he wasn’t ready for anything serious and if just the mention of marriage was enough to trigger him he knew he had to leave.

“You invited me over here after midnight.” TK said on his way to the door.

“Yeah, after both of our shifts.” Carlos said with an expression that TK could only describe as caring.

All TK could get out was “I’m sorry for the misunderstanding.”

He left Carlos alone in his apartment and started walking home. It wasn’t a long walk and he could use the fresh air.

It only took TK 10 steps out the door for him to realize he made a mistake. Carlos wasn’t trying to do anything bad and he did like him. TK just needed to move a lot slower, but he didn’t feel like revealing his whole backstory in order to defend his actions.

I guess this was just another mistake, another regret that TK would have to live with. Once he got home he took a hot shower to wash away the bad thoughts from the day and went straight to bed. Maybe he could wake up the next day and apologize to Carlos. Carlos was the first thing that made TK feel something in Austin. Without anything TK just felt numb. He felt like he could potentially make some more impulsive and dangerous decisions, but that was an issue for a later time.

_The End_


	2. Risk Worth Taking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the days following after TK left Carlos at his dinner TK finds himself making dangerous choices and having to open his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2!!! I'm so overjoyed with the response to the first chapter it means so much! Comments are my favorite-I love to hear from the readers. I wrote this in one sitting which I will never do again because I am so tired, but I'm proud of it! I'll have more notes at the bottom.

TK's head has been spinning. He has not been sleeping well since the night he stormed out on the dinner Carlos made for him. 

He knows he was in the wrong and overreacted but it all just happened so fast he can't take it back at this point. Now he feels like all he is doing is punishing other people for his mistakes. He hasn’t been very chatty with the crew and has been very aggressive whenever speaking to someone.

The crew has mentioned this to Owen but Owen knows that whatever is going on with his son is something TK needs to think about a little longer before he goes to anyone to talk. He has always been emotionally closed off. Even before Alex. TK will throw his entire heart into a project, a job, or a person or not at all. It’s all or nothing. Which is a noble and brave way to live but often left his son with a broken heart and another brick added to the wall he builds between people.

***

The crew had just returned from the call at the silos and TK could feel the heat from Judd’s eyes on him the whole way back, but he didn’t care. He had to save Marjan. He couldn’t tell if it was because she was his closest friend in the firehouse or he was just making reckless decisions.

This wasn’t his first “hero trip” since the incident with Carlos. He ran into a house fire to get a family’s dog and only escaped mere seconds before the structure collapsed. Then he took it upon himself to save a 2-year-old boy from a smoke-filled apartment building without the proper equipment. And now it was the silo situation. 

The truck was parked and everyone was unpacking equipment when Judd walked up to TK.

“Hey, you’re just grinnin’ like the butcher’s dog, huh? Judd said.

TK laughed “I don’t even know what that means. And I do not know what your deal is right now.” TK was in no mood to deal with Judd right now.

“My deal is that you disobeyed a direct order.”

TK got in Judd’s face “A direct order? You’re not my boss.”

TK started to walk away but Judd grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. He fucking hates when guys grab him when he is not in a mood to deal with people.

“You’re damn right I was the second the Cap put me in charge of that team.”

TK came right back to his face “I was just following my instincts.”

Judd was clearly angry now “Well it must be nice that you get to move right to the front of the line while everybody else who deserves a shot…”

TK saw Judd’s challenge and decided to match it fully. “You don’t know the first thing about me dude.”

“No, man, you must have been killing it in NYC that you got to follow daddy down here at the drop of a hat.”

TK was getting angry to the point of tears filling his eyes “Seriously, Judd, back off.”

Judd saw his shot and took it “Or what, pretty boy? Are you going to tell your daddy? You gonna say that Judd hurt my feelings? Nobody in New York had the balls to tell the coaches kid that his crap stinks.”

Judd did multiple things that caused TK to react. 1. He called him pretty boy which was one of TK’s least favorite things to be called ever since he became a firefighter. 2. He was treating him like a child. And 3. TK was starting to cry and he hated that Judd had that power over him.

So, TK did another reckless thing. He pushed Judd. Not a soft push but a strong one that caused Judd to have a shocked expression which was quickly replaced by anger and the two men began fighting.

TK blacked out. Not physically just from his surroundings. He was in full fight or flight. Next thing he knew it Paul was breaking them up.

TK went to the bunks and hid in his bed until he knew he had his tears under controlled. Once he was better he still felt angry at the world. The fight with Judd felt awesome. It made TK feel something again. He knew he had to chase this feeling.

***

TK’s Uber pulled up to a biker bar on the outskirts of town.

“You sure you’re in the right place, man?” the driver said worriedly.

“Yeah I’m sure”

TK was on a mission. He was chasing this angry feeling and was ready to pick the first fight he could get in. He walked in and squeezed into a spot at the bar. Two bikers were trying to get the attention of the bartender.

“Hey blondie, can I get some beers?” one guy said.

“How can she not see us the bitch must be blind.” The other man said.

TK moved between them.

“Where are you going princess?” the first guy said.

“Just ordering a drink.” He turned his attention in the direction of the woman “Excuse me, mineral water when you get the chance.”

She smiled at him, “Sure thing doll.”

TK turned back to the men “It’s not that she didn’t see you, it’s that she didn’t like what she saw.”

TK knew what to expect so he was quick to dodge the punch and try and take on both men.

Not long after they were broken apart the cops came and took all of them down to the station.

TK was content but as they made their way to the station he knew his body was going to regret his decisions later. He also didn’t know how he was going to explain the cuts and bruises to his dad… _shit_.

***

TK was sitting at a desk holding a pack of ice to his face. He really regretted what he did. He felt like an idiot. Next thing he knew a bag of his things was tossed on the table and he smelled a familiar cologne.

Carlos sat down and stared at him, “Austin is a small town, TK. Or should I say Tyler Kennedy.”

“Ugh,” TK hated when people said his full name. he also hates the fact that he couldn't convince himself to meet Carlos’ eyes. “Isn’t you processing me like a conflict of interest or something?”

Carlos sighed and grabbed TK’s hands and started to unlock the cuffs. TK quickly noted the way Carlos rubbed his thumbs over his wrist as he undid the cuffs. Carlos seemed to realize too because he quickly pulled away.

“The good news is neither of your friends are pressing charges, and since you blew a 0.0 we’re not giving you a drunk and disorderly. You’re free to go” Carlos said as he slid the bag of TK’s things closer to him.

“What’s the bad news?” TK asks.

“The bad news is that means you did this with a clear head.” TK sighed and finally looked up to meet Carlos’ beautiful brown eyes. “I’m not trying to be your boyfriend, or even your friend if you’re not into it,” Carlos added, “but you should talk to someone about why you felt so compelled to do something so suicidal.”

Carlos moved over to the computer and TK grabbed his stuff. Carlos had stopped looking at him but TK found himself unable to look away.

“You got some crud there” Carlos said as he handed TK a tissue. TK was missing it apparently because Carlos grabbed a tissue and gently guided TK’s chin to face him and he lightly wiped TK’s face. Never breaking eye contact until he moved back over.

“Thanks.” TK said lightly and moved closer to Carlos causing him to stop working, “I’m sorry I went crazy on you the other night. I just went through a really bad breakup. Like nuclear bad.” TK took a breath and looked down and Carlos took note of how vulnerable the younger man looked.

“And then I relapsed.” TK said.

“You mean with me.” Carlos said in a matter of fact way.

“No, I mean with substances.”

“Right.” Carlos was kicking himself, “Which explains your reaction to the champagne. I’m such an idiot. I’m… I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine. Ya know ever since I got here everything is just gray. And I just feel numb all the time. I guess I just wanted to feel something.”

TK got up and started to walk away, but Carlos’ words stopped him.

“Judging by that lip. I’d say mission accomplished.”

TK was speechless he just laughed, “Are you really busting my balls right now?”

“Yeah I suppose I am.”

TK couldn’t believe how Carlos had turned around this conversation and made him laugh. He also didn’t ignore the way Carlos looked at him. He looked at him like he was worth something. TK really did like Carlos and wanted to get to know him.

The next words flew out of TK’s mouth quicker than he would have cared to admit.

“My shift ends at 7 tomorrow and the crew is going to a bar.” He paused, “would you want to come with me?”

Carlos’ expression was serious and it scared TK. He was really putting himself out there.

Carlos’ expression slipped into that smirk that drove TK crazy. “Sure, tiger text me the details.”

TK grinned and looked at the floor to try and hide his blushing. “Ok I will.”

Carlos winked at TK and said bye and TK nearly ran out of the station before anyone could see how red his face was.

***

They were at the bar for 30 minutes and all TK could do was complain about Judd. He keeps talking so much shit under his breath at the firehouse whenever TK walks in the room and he’s over it.

“You know if I was a less secure man, I might be bothered by the fact that you have spent this entire night talking about another guy.”

“Well it pisses me off.” TK said as he threw a dart

Carlos chuckled “Yeah I noticed. Guess he hit a nerve.”

TK couldn’t believe Carlos was picking on him like this. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing” Carlos shrugged. “It just seems like nobody’s ever spoken to you that way before.”

“You think he’s right?” TK asked.

“Do you?” Carols responded. 

TK pulled the darts out of the board. “you know I’m holding a dart.”

Carlos stepped up to TK until he could feel his warm breath on his face. “And I’m packing a piece.”

TK was speechless yet again. “That’s hot.”

Carlos laughed and took the darts from him. “I’ve known Judd and his wife Grace for a long time, they’re good people.” TK sighed and nodded. “Judd has been through a lot recently and although you may not believe it he cares about you a lot.”

“How do you know?” TK asked with a glimmer of childlike nervousness in his eyes.

“Because he told me.”

TK’s eyes got big “you guys talk about me? I need to know everything right now.”

Carlos laughed. For the rest of the night him and TK sat at a high-top table and talked about all the little things in life. Favorite colors, favorite foods, what they like and dislike. Carlos made fun of TK for his choice in TV shows and TK was very interested in Carlos’ stories from the job over the years.

It was almost midnight. Judd, Grace, Marjan, Paul, and Mateo had left. Michelle and Owen were getting very drunk at the bar. TK was sure they didn’t even realize he and Carlos were still there. TK didn’t feel tired at all. He knew Carlos wasn’t after the rant he just went on about lack of respect for diversity in the police force. TK was staring so deeply at Carlos’ eyes that he didn’t even realize the man had stopped talked and was smiling at the dazed expression on his face.

“Want me to drive you home tiger?”

TK was shaken from his state of awe and laughed at himself “Sorry about that, you have gorgeous eyes.”

Carlos blushed and TK would never forget how cute he looked all flustered.

“You’re one to talk with those green eyes. That’s the first thing I noticed about you.” Carlos caught himself fawning over TK and repeated his question. “So, ride home?”

“hmm” TK put on a playfully bashful look as he stood up and stretched his arms revealing his skin on his lower stomach. “Or we could go back to your place and talk some more… or not talk.”

Carlos got flustered again but this time with an edge of cockiness that TK did not hate. “Come on tiger.”

***

The ride home was a comfortable quiet with some soft music playing in the background. TK felt like a high schooler who was nervous around his crush. Throughout the ride home Carlos’ hand that was resting on the column between them found its way over to TK’s hand which was resting in his own lap. No words were spoken, just the movement of Carlos' thumb drawing circles on TK’s hand as he drove. TK didn’t want it to end, but then they pulled up to Carlos’ apartment and walked in.

Carlos offered TK a water and turned on some light music and soft lighting. They found themselves sitting on the same couch they previously had used for “activities.” It wasn’t a large couch so TK and Carlos sat on opposite ends facing each other. Carlos’ feet were on the floor and TK had his over Carlos’ lap. TK was amazed at how easily comfortable they were around each other. It scared him but he didn’t want it to end.

They continued talking. Carlos had been talking about growing up and his family. He had 3 sisters all older than him and his father had passed away when he was younger so he and his mom were very close.

As Carlos was talking about his family TK was little by little moving closer to him until he was basically sitting in his lap. He never broke eye contact. Carlos finished his story about the police academy and took a breath. TK smiled and looked down at Carlos’ hand on his legs. Carlos had his right arm holding TK’s lower back for support and his left hand resting on TK’s legs. Carlos raised his hand to the side of TK’s face and made TK meet his gaze.

“You really do have the most beautiful eyes.”

TK was smitten. He didn’t smile or frown. He was lost in those kind brown eyes. It’s as if the tension was just waiting to erupt.

Carlos moved his face closer to meet TK’s and brushed his lips over the younger mans. It was light and sweet. But TK got one taste of Carlos’ lips and went in for more. They kissed but this time it was undeniably passionate. TK moved to straddle Carlos’ lap and Carlos kept his hand on TK’s jaw. The way Carlos held TK made him feel undeniable safe.

They continued kissing. TK slipped his tongue into Carlos’ mouth which was immediately met with the dominance of Carlos’ tongue. It was a fight TK would gladly let Carlos win.

TK pulled away slowly as they maintained eye contact. Both men breathing heavily. Suddenly TK got a sudden surge of energy and went in to attack Carlos’ neck in the way that made him squirm before.

Carlos moaned into TK’s ear. “Fuck you know that’s my weak spot.”

TK nibbled at the top of Carlos’ collarbone where it meets his neck and pulled back slightly to laugh lightly. “I know that’s why I do it.”

Carlos laced his fingers in the hair at the back of TK’s head and pulled him up. TK let out a moan that was 100% impulsive and he wanted to pinch himself from embarrassment.

“Ah, so we do like it a little rough?” Carlos said with that smirk that TK loved.

“What can I say.” TK panted out, “you bring it out of me.”

Those words were a challenge for Carlos and he swung TK around so he was laying on his back on the couch and Carlos was between his legs. Carlos undid the top buttons of TK’s shirt and started kissing the upper part of TK’s neck right below the jaw. Causing TK to gasp for breath.

Suddenly Carlos’ phone rang very loudly. It scared both of them a little and caused them to jump. They locked eyes in that position.

“Always the best timing.” Carlos said. He reached for his phone and saw that it was Michelle. “Hey Chica, it’s a little late ya know.” Carlos used a teasing tone towards his friend as he mouthed the word _sorry_ to TK who was now propped up on his elbows.

“Oh man, I am so sorry to interrupt your time with the captain’s son.”

Carlos was shocked. How did she know? He wasn’t good at hiding his expressions and TK smiled in amusement because he could slightly hear Michelle on the other end of the call. 

“I don’t know what you mean.” Carlos said. And even TK laughed at Carlos’ inability to lie to people he knew.

“Come on now Papí.” Michelle teased, which made Carlos blush. “Captain Strand was drunk off his ass but I know how to handle myself. I saw you two leave together after everyone else. I was just calling to say that they kicked us out and closed for the night so Owen is on his way home.”

TK chuckled while rolling his eyes.

“Thanks for the heads-up Michelle.” Carlos said

“Thank you!” TK said from the other side of the couch as he buttoned his shirt.

“You boys have a good night.” Michelle said and hung up.

“I can drive you home.” Carlos offered.

“That’s ok I already ordered an Uber. I don’t need my dad thinking I’m dating after only being here a couple weeks.”

“Oh?” Carlos said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

TK finished adjusting his clothes and sat down next to Carlos so they were touching legs. “Listen, I loved talking to you tonight and learning about you and your family. And the other stuff we did was fun too.” TK said with a blush. “But I promised myself when I moved here with my dad that I would focus on me and my recovery. I have demons that I am not happy or proud about. But I like you a lot, you make me feel safe and comfortable.” Carlos met his eyes, “I want to open up to you but for my own wellbeing and recovery I need to go slow. So, to be honest Michelle calling was a blessing in disguise.”

Carlos smiled, “you’re probably right. I like you too, as if I hadn’t made that obvious. I’m not the best at hiding my feelings.”

“And I love that about you.” TK said as he placed a light kiss on Carlos’ lips which Carlos reciprocated. TK stood up and moved to the door. “My ride is here.”

Carlos got up to show him out. He opened the door and TK stepped out. “When can I see you again?” Carlos asked.

“I have a late shift tomorrow but the day after I have off.”

“So do I.” Carlos said

TK smiled lightly, “Sounds like a plan, I’ll text you.”

Carlos leaned in and gave TK one last kiss. “See you later Tyler Kennedy.”

TK rolled his eyes. “Wow, you ruined this otherwise perfect moment! Goodnight Officer Reyes.”

Carlos laughed “Night.”

The door was shut and TK walked to the car. Carlos was a good man. He really didn’t want to mess it up, but Carlos was kind, understand, and patient and that made TK feel more at ease.

***

Once he got home and let himself in he was surprised his dad wasn’t home yet. He made his way upstairs stripped down to his underwear and got in bed. Suddenly he was nervous. Did he really want to open up to Carlos? What if he told Carlos about his past and he wanted nothing to do with him? TK hated the way his mind always automatically assumed the worst. He was scared now, but in a nervous way. Almost like stage fright. No matter what happened he had to do things for himself to make him happy and that meant spending more time with Carlos. He knew this was a risk worth taking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning part was mostly from episode 3 but I added the material after the famous "packin a piece" line. I got a little carried away with this one but I hope you guys enjoyed it! I'm hoping for the next chapter to be an original scene made by me about TK opening up to Carlos. Maybe it'll end with them taking Paul to the club! I love following the storyline but adding more content that we didn't get to see in the show! I appreciate all the kudos and comments. Comments are my favorite because it lets me know what you guys like/don't like and what you wanna see happen!


	3. Every Time I See You It Feels Like The First Time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TK is starting to open up more to his crew, has a fun phone conversation with Carlos, and gets some very sad news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am rollin these chapters out like nobodies business! This one is 90% my original scenes put between scenes from the show. I hope you all like it! I'll have more notes at the bottom!

The day after TK’s night at Carlos’ he made up with Judd. Carlos really made TK realize that Judd has also been through a lot and lost his family and only wanted to keep his new family safe. The turnaround with Judd was surprising actually. He was the older brother TK never had and he appreciated this new bond. Everything was going smoothly and life just seemed to be filled with so much positivity. The way Carlos made TK feel made him take on the day with a purpose.

They were between calls and the day was almost over for TK. He was sitting on the couch scrolling through his phone hoping Carlos would text him back. He knew he was also on shift but TK longed to feel that warm feeling he got when he talked to him. He even wanted the crew to make fun of him for that shit eating grin he gets. Nobody on the crew knew about him and Carlos seeing each other. Judd might know a little bit because he was friends with Carlos but Marjan was acting like she knew everything with the way she talked to TK.

“How’s your boy today?” she asked him as she plopped down next to him.

TK rolled his eyes, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Whatever you say.” Marjan said teasingly.

It was silent for a moment between them just enjoying the presence of each other and TK finally spoke up.

“I just feel like he is the first person I’ve met here who understands me.”

Marjan looked up from her book. “Wow, first of all I am hurt that you don’t think that we are soul mates!” she said with a smirk. “But I know what you mean. The feeling when you meet someone who you just click with.” TK nodded and Marjan continued. “I know you claim you aren’t dating or anything serious but I am glad he makes you happy. We haven’t been here that long and it can be lonely in a new city.”

TK smiled softly and continued looking at his phone. Marjan looked down at her book but then back at TK. He could tell that she wanted to say something. “What is it Marjan? You clearly have something on your mind.”

She smiled lightly and took TK’s free hand. “I know we’ve only been in Austin a short time and we aren’t super close yet, but I can tell you have a history TK.” He was at a loss of words. “And that’s ok.” She continued. “I don’t know what it is and I don’t need to, but I can tell you’ve experienced a lot of heartbreak and hurt, and I just want you to be happy and I want you to know that I am here for you. And if the cop makes you happy I say go for it because he is hot!” TK laughed. “And he seems very sweet.” She said as she smiled and squeezed his hand.

TK was shocked. How did he get so lucky to meet a friend like Marjan. “Thank you Marjan, I’m definitely taking time to work on myself, and Carlos knows that.” He caught himself, “So yeah we have been hanging out. And it started off as a hookup situation, and then he wanted more than that and I freaked out on him, but we are trying things over again. He’s ok with taking things slow for me. I’ve never had someone care about me so much in a romantic situation.”

Marjan beamed with happiness. “Ok, so we don’t have to talk about it now, but I have to hear all the juicy details.”

TK laughed and he and Marjan continued talking until their shift was almost over. He liked having someone to trust, and he couldn’t talk to Carlos about Carlos so Marjan was the best option.

TK was looking forward to his day off the next day. Particularly going over to Carlos’ house in the evening. Carlos told him that he planned to make dinner for them and TK was grateful for the redo date. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t anxious to see the man. He knew the main reason they were meeting was to give TK a chance to discuss his past. Carlos wouldn’t pry and force him to share anything, but in a strange enough way he wanted to talk to Carlos about his past. He had a calming effect on TK that made him want to open up.

The crew was about to leave for the night when Owen stopped them on their way out.

“Hold on everyone.” Owen said.

“What’s up Cap?” Judd asked.

“This isn’t anything I want to do but something I have to do.” Everyone looked at each other confused. “They’re predicting a very strong tornado to come through town and are asking everyone to stay on shift in anticipation for the surplus of calls we’ll receive.”

Everyone sighed but agreed. They knew this would suck and they’d all be exhausted but it was the right thing to do. The crew that was taking their place was already there and ready to work so they were all able to go and get some rest until the tornado hit.

Judd called Grace then went right to bed. Mateo, Paul, and Marjan stayed up and played cards in the living room area. TK said goodnight to his dad who was going to get some work done and he retreated to his bed and decided to text Carlos.

Carlos was just walking into his house after getting off shift and heard his phone ding. He set his stuff down and looked at it.

**Tyler Kennedy: Guess who gets to work overtime because of the tornadoes.**

Carlos smiled. He could picture the mans pouting face. He quickly went and changed into a APD T-shirt and grey sweatpants and responded.

**Carlos: That sucks. I just got home and will probably eat and then chill for the night.**

TK looked at his phone as he sat on his bed and made the same pouty face Carlos imagined.

**Tyler Kennedy: All I want right now is for someone to cuddle with me. Judd is already asleep and snoring so loud I have no hope of getting any rest.**

**Carlos: Want me to call?**

Carlos never got a reply because the next thing he knew his phone was ringing. He answered and put the phone on speaker as he moved around the kitchen making a quick dinner and dancing along to the music he was playing softly. “Hello Tyler Kennedy.” Carlos said in a playful tone.

“If I knew this was the level of disrespect I would receive I wouldn’t have called.” TK said into the phone. “I’ll just hang up and go take a shower.”

Carlos chuckled. “Awe without me?”

TK blushed at the comment. “Stop acting like a horny teenager. I know you said you were super shy and quiet in high school, but just because you’re hot and sexy now doesn’t mean you can get away with the douchebag attitude now.”

“Alright fine I’ll behave.”

“What are you doing,” TK asked.

“Just making some dinner, turning some leftover chicken into a stir fry concoction.”

“Mmm that sounds good, and what are you wearing?” TK asked with a hint of mischief in his voice.

“Hey now if I have to behave so do you.”

“C’mon throw me a bone.” TK whined.

Carlos laughed. “Fine. Tonight, I am dazzling the crowds with my APD T-shirt and some grey sweats.”

TK hummed into the phone. “I bet you look so good.”

“I don’t know about that.”

“Give yourself more credit. You’re hot, own it.”

“Well if you think so that’s all that matters.” Carlos said as he blushed.

“I really do have to shower since I didn’t go home.” TK said. “But I’ll take you with me, my phone has a waterproof case.”

“Am I getting an exclusive look at TK Strand.” Carlos said sarcastically.

“Oh my gosh, I’m at work Officer this is so inappropriate.” TK said as he gathered his clothes and towel and headed into the showers. “Besides it’s nothing you haven’t seen before.”

“True, but every time I see you it feels like the first time.” Carlos froze in his tracks as he walked his food and phone to the table to go sit and eat. “I just mean you’re very handsome too.” He said awkwardly which caused TK to laugh.

“Nice save there officer.” TK loved how bashful Carlos could be. No matter how attractive he was he still had those adorable qualities of the quiet shy kid.

Carlos could hear water running over the phone and knew TK was in the shower now. If he said that wasn’t turning him on he’d be lying. He left his food on the table and moved to sit on the couch. “Hey Tyler.”

TK finished washing the shampoo out of his hair and froze. This wasn’t like when Carlos teased him and called him Tyler Kennedy. There was a roughness to Carlos’ voice that turned TK on especially hearing him say his name like that. “Ye-yeah?” He tried to sound calm.

“I wish you weren’t working because I never finished marking up your neck last night.”

TK was suddenly fully hard. How did this man have such a huge effect on him? He was lucky nobody was around to hear that comment. He lightly touched his neck where Carlos had been kissing him the night before. “What else did you wanna do?” TK didn’t know why he was encouraging this behavior. He started touching himself as he listened to Carlos.

“Well I know you want to go slow but I wanted to see what else made you tick, I wanted to see how to make you moan and beg for more.” Carlos was well aware of what TK was doing and loved that he caused this reaction. “We know you like to play a little dirty and get your hair pulled, but Michelle called before I could kiss, lick, and bite my way down to your chest.”

TK was close and knew Carlos was about to push him over the edge.

Carlos continued. “I wanted you to feel my hand around your throat while my other hand explored every bit of skin on your body. Lightly tracing my fingers on you making you get goosebumps until you begged for more.”

That was the end. TK came so hard he found himself covering his mouth with his free hand to soften his moans.

Carlos chuckled. “There now maybe you can relax and get some sleep.”

TK finished quickly cleaning his body while still catching his breath. “I don’t know what you mean.” TK said even though he knew Carlos was aware of the effect he caused. “And FYI that wasn’t fair, we’re taking things slow.”

“You’re right.” Carlos said. “That’s why I was just talking to you.”

TK laughed which caused Carlos to laugh. “Whatever dork.” TK said into the phone as he finished getting dressed. He was impressed how Carlos could be incredible sexy one moment and then turn back into the caring man TK was ever so infatuated with. TK walked back to the bunks. Judd was still the only one there and was still sleeping. “I am actually tired now.”

“Well I’ll let you sleep; tomorrow will be a busy day for you.”

“Yeah. Thanks for talking to me it was nice to hear your voice.” TK regretted saying that. He was falling fast and didn’t want to give it away.

“Get some sleep Tiger. I’ll see you tomorrow night.”

“See you then.” TK smiled into the phone. He hung up and got under the blankets ready to sleep until his crew was needed.

“He’s in love with you.”

TK opened his eyes to see Judd leaning on the divider wall between the bunks.

“What? How much of that conversation did you hear?” TK said trying to hide his panic.

“Eh, we don’t need to address that.” Judd laughed. “But he cares about you a lot. I heard him talking to Grace on the phone this morning.”

TK blushed, “We’re taking things slow, for my sake.”

“Yeah he mentioned that.” Judd said.

“Is his upset?” TK didn’t want to be the cause of Carlos’ frustrations.

“No, he’s to head over heels for you to care. He just wants you to be comfortable and happy. But if you ever have doubts about where you two stand just know he is absolutely invested in you. He is a good man and deserves to be happy too, so don’t break his heart.” Judd smiled and made his way back to his bunk.

TK laid back down and smiled lightly to himself. Maybe Carlos was exactly what TK needed.

***

The next day was exactly what TK feared. Lots of calls and people who needed their help. He had to call Carlos and cancel their plans for that night because he didn’t know when he would be off for the day. Plus, whenever he was able to go home he knew he would be extremely exhausted.

He went through a whirlwind of emotions that day. He was devastated at the amount of loss that occurred in his new hometown, He was terrified when his dad went into that collapsed house to rescue those kids, he was sad he wouldn’t get to see Carlos that night, and he was so tired by the end of his shift he couldn’t think straight.

The worst feeling of the day was when he found some anti-nausea medication for cancer patients in his dad’s office when he was looking for gum.

His dad came home late but that didn’t stop TK from waiting for him by the door.

“Why did I find a pill bottle in your office.” He asked with a shaky voice.

“What?” Owen looked shocked but knew he was caught.

“Granisetron. I looked it up and it’s anti-nausea meds for chemo patients. The cough… it’s lung cancer right?”

“I was going to tell you.” Owen sighed.

“Sure, you were. How long have you known? You must think I’m so weak to keep this from me. Thought I couldn’t handle it.”

“No that’s not it at all.” Owen said as he walked over to TK.

“Thought that fragile TK would spin out and OD again. That’s what you thought, right? That I'm too weak.”

“It’s not like that at all.” Owen stated.

“Then why would you lie to me!”

“I didn’t tell you not because I thought you were weak.” Owen paused and looked down. “It’s because I am. I didn’t want you to look at me and be scared and feel bad for me.”

TK Grabbed his dad’s shoulders. “Do you see fear or pity. No, and you know why? Because you are going to kick the crap out of this cancer. Because I’ve got your back.”

TK hugged his dad and wiped away his tears before his dad could see. They both went to bed, but TK was nowhere near in a state to sleep. He decided he needed fresh air and wanted to walk to help him process his emotions.

***

It was late and Carlos was getting into bed. He slept in his underwear. He always loved the feeling of the cool sheets on his exposed skin. He was reaching to turn off the lamp next to him when he heard a knock at the door.

Who the hell would be coming over this late at night without notice? He got up and threw on his robe not bothering to tie it shut.

When he opened the door he saw TK with tears streaming down his cheeks and a look on his face that told Carlos all he needed to know. TK was vulnerable and hurting and he wanted to do everything in his power to make him feel better. TK took the few steps to close the distance between them and Carlos wrapped the younger man in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked this one! As always I love hearing from you guys. The next chapter will consist of TK finally opening up to Carlos. Maybe I'll make it from Carlos' perspective... That'd be new and exciting. Let me know!


	4. I will always be here to catch you when you feel yourself falling.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TK finally opens up to Carlos about everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I love writing these stories because I find myself putting a little bit of me in the characters. It's therapeutic in a way. More notes at the bottom!

TK was shivering in Carlos' arms. The Texas heat often was undetectable once the sun went down and TK had fallen victim to the cold on his walk over to Carlos' house. 

TK didn't intend to end up at Carlos' place, but now that he was there he wasn't disappointed. He craved the comfort he found in Carlos' strong arms. He didn’t know how long he had been standing there crying into his shoulder. When he came to his senses he realized Carlos had managed to close the door and somehow move them to a chair in his living room. TK was curled up on Carlos’ lap like a little kid. TK’s arms were pulled into his own chest while the older man’s were wrapped around him holding him close.

TK picked up his head embarrassed by his current state and met Carlos’ eyes and laughed to himself. “I’m so pathetic.” Then his eyes traveled down to Carlos’ open robe and lack of clothing and he nearly jumped to his feet. “And I didn’t even care that you were already in bed, I’m so sorry I’ll head home.”

Carlos grabbed TK’s hand as he walked to the door using barely any force but still enough to pull TK willingly back to his arms. “You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for. Go sit on the couch and I’ll get you something to drink.” He looks down and hastily closes his robe. “And I’ll go put on more layers.”

TK smiled and wiped the tears from his eyes. “Thank you. You don’t have to work tomorrow do you?”

Carlos started making TK a cup of tea turning over his shoulder to answer. “Not until the afternoon, do you?”

“No, but it’s a short shift and I don’t have to be there until noon.”

Carlos walked over to TK on the couch and handed him the cup. TK’s eyes moved up and down Carlos’ body. The robe somehow found itself open again showing off Carlos’ soft tan skin. “And please,” TK started, “Do not change on my behalf.”

Carlos’ looked down again and quickly closed the robe and smiled at the floor. “I don’t know if I trust myself to keep it closed.” He said with a wink. “I’ll be right back.”

TK sipped the tea and calmed his nerves. He already felt better. He reached next to the couch and pulled out a big fluffy blanket he knew Carlos hid there. Not long later Carlos emerged from his bedroom in a pair of grey APD sweats and a black tank top. He laughed at how TK has found his secret favorite blanket and sat on the other side of the couch pulling on the blanket.

“Don’t be selfish, you know this blanket is big enough to share.” He said with a smirk. “Do you wanna talk about what's wrong tiger?”

TK looked up from the tea and met Carlos’ eyes. The tears were instantly reforming. He told Carlos everything about his dads’ cancer. How he had kept it a secret from him, how the only reason his dad told him was because he confronted him, how he knew deep down that his dad didn’t want him to relapse again and that’s why he didn’t tell him. Carlos nodded along and listened so intently. He hung on to every word that came out of TK’s mouth.

TK finally finished and took a breath. In a way he felt a weight off his shoulder. The whole situation sucked but being able to vent to Carlos made him feel better.

“I’m so sorry TK.” Carlos was at a loss for words. TK couldn’t blame him. There isn’t a lot you can say as a response to _my dad has cancer_.

They sat in silence for a minute longer.

“I’m sorry to throw all this on you.” TK finally said. Carlos went to speak but TK interrupted him. “I don’t expect you to have a perfect response. To be honest I just needed to vent and you happen to be a good listener.”

Carlos smiled. “I know you have a past TK. And apparently a lot going on right now too. But there is no timer set that says you have to open up to me or I’m leaving you.” TK felt tears forming again. “I just want you to know that I don’t want to judge you, I just want to be someone you can trust. I haven’t told you everything about me.” TK locked eyes with him. “And that is ok.”

TK sighed. “I’ve just been hurt too many times.” Carlos looked at him with those big brown eyes. “I used to be like you.” TK continued. “I wore my heart on my sleeve, I fell in love too easily and opened myself up to people who ended up taking advantage of me.” He paused to catch his breath.

“TK” Carlos voice brought him back to reality. “You don’t have to do this for my sake.”

“No.” TK stated. “If I stop now I’m worried I’m going to end up doing something incredibly stupid. I’ve kept all of this to myself for far too long. I’m already so fucked up holding it in any longer will just push me over the edge I’ve been walking for too long.”

Carlos nodded and reached under the blanket to pull TK’s legs over his.

“The reason my dad decided to move down here wasn’t for the job. He turned down the job initially. He was offered the job the same day… the same day I proposed to Alex.” A wave of understanding washed over Carlos’ face. Of course, that’s why TK didn’t want to rush into a relationship.

“When I proposed Alex told me how he’s been cheating on me with his trainer for 3 months. I was ready to spend my life with a man who had been in love with someone else for 3 months. I felt like a complete idiot.”

“You are not an idiot.” Carlos said.

“Well I was blind to the fact that he didn’t love me anymore… if he ever even loved me that is.” TK paused. “I was hurt, but in my eyes it was my fault for letting it happen. I had been clean for a while until that point. I was so out of it and in so much pain I just wanted to feel a release.” TK held his breath. “That’s why I bought all those pills… and I went home and took them until I lost count.” He was crying now. “I was ready to die. Looking back, I was stupid and blind to reality, but I genuinely thought I was a loser. I felt like I was holding my dad back, like I could never make him proud of me.”

Carlos had to wipe away his own tears before TK saw him like that. He needed to be strong for TK.

“I woke up the next day with my dad and crew around me. And later that night my dad told me he was moving us to Texas.”

“TK I had no idea. I feel like such an idiot for asking for too much.” Carlos confessed.

TK moved across the couch sitting on his knees next to Carlos. Carlos was looking down at the floor feeling too ashamed to look at TK.

TK put both his hands on either side of his face and picked it up so they locked eyes. “Nothing you did was wrong. You listened and you understood me when no one else could. I pushed you away but you were still there for me.” TK moved both of them so he was laying between Carlos’ legs. His back against his chest, legs intertwined and arms around each other. He felt safe.

“I have been subjecting myself to bad guys and wrong situations since I came out when I was 16. I got a fake ID and went to bars to meet guys. I was just a curious kid and a lot of the guys there may have taken advantage of how naïve I was.”

Carlos cringed at TK’s words. “Did they hurt you?” He asked.

“No, but it was the start of my bad habits. By 18 I was sneaking drinks every day to get by. It was weird, I didn’t need to be drunk. I just wanted a little taste. My boyfriends, if you can even call them that were usually around to tell me what to do. They liked to show me off, pass me around to their friends. I was introduced to different drugs and found new types of highs I couldn’t live without.”

Carlos tightened his arms around him. “TK they took advantage of you, even if you couldn’t tell they hurt you. None of that was your fault”

TK sighed and nodded. “I know that now I guess. When I was 21 it got so bad I couldn’t hide it from my dad. He made me move back in with him and he got me clean. Going through those withdraws is one of the most agonizing things I’ve lived through, but I couldn’t disappoint my dad anymore. He cared and told me he wouldn’t judge me, he just wanted me to be healthy and safe. Yet, I saw it in his eyes every time I had a fit or an episode when I got cravings. I just wanted his trust and respect back.” TK nuzzled closer to Carlos. “I just needed him to be proud of me.”

“He is proud of you.” Carlos said. “I see it when you’re on calls together. The way he looks at you when you save someone’s life or calm someone down.”

“For most of my life it has just been me and him. My mom wasn’t around much, and now I’ll maybe get monthly calls from her. That’s why I liked hearing about your family.”

Carlos never realized he didn’t always appreciate his family the way he should. TK longed for something like that.

“When I was 23 I met Alex. I had been sober for about 2 years and per usual TK style I fell hard and fast. If only I had realized that Alex’s love was only on the surface, only superficial. He played the part of someone who cared but did the same thing the rest of them did. He showed me off, got high and drunk around me when he knew I was sober. Everything had to be done to his liking. And I was too in love to see the darkness he covered me in.”

TK turned around to face Carlos. Carlos saw a mixture of calm and exhaustion on his face. He never expected TK to open up to him this much all at once.

“You’re the bravest person I’ve every met.” Carlos said

TK blushed. “I don’t know about that. I’ve made a lot of mistakes and have a proven track record that I cannot take care of myself.”

“But you always pick yourself up.” Carlos added. “Beating your addiction is something only you could’ve done, and you did it.” Carlos looked down and back up at TK not sure if he should say this next part. “And I will always be here to catch you when you feel yourself falling.”

The dim lighting in the room captured Carlos beautifully. His face was so strong and structured. It was only contrasted by the softness of his lips and the kindness of his eyes. TK leaned forward and met Carlos’ lips with his. It was a light kiss but filled with so much promise and love. They kissed softly for about a minute before resting their foreheads together keeping their eyes closed. TK pulled away with a soft smile.

“Sorry, I don’t know why I did that.” TK said. “It just felt like the right thing to do in the moment.”

“It’s ok.” Carlos said as he brushed TK’s hair off his forehead.

It was super late at this point. TK didn’t know how the time flew by so fast, but he wasn’t upset. He felt as if he could see and breathe a little clearer after getting all of the off his chest. “I should head home and get some sleep.” He finally said as he got up from under the blanket. He moved over to the mirror by the wall and finally saw how puffy his tear stained face was. “And I don’t know how you let me kiss you when I looked like this.”

Carlos came up behind him wrapping his arms around his waist. “You will always be beautiful to me, inside and out. You’re exhausted, just stay here.” TK turned to meet his eyes, which he realized were also a little red. “Plus I’d feel a lot better knowing you weren’t alone.”

“My dad’s home.” TK stated.

Carlos gave him a knowing look. “You know what I mean.”

TK yawned, catching himself at how much he was proving Carlos’ point. “Ok.” He said softly. “Do you mind if I take a shower?”

“Of course, I’ll grab you a change of clothes.” Carlos said.

Carlos led them into the bedroom and showed TK to the master bathroom that had a huge tub and massive walk in shower. He gave him a towel and soap to use and left TK to shower.

Carlos went back to the bedroom and heard the water turn on. He began looking through his drawers for something TK could wear. He settled on an old hoodie Carlos had from high school and a pair of running shorts. The water was still running but he knocked on the door lightly to give TK the clothes. He didn’t hear a response so he slowly entered to set the clothes down. Through the steam of the shower he saw TK curled up on the shower bench sobbing softly.

Carlos didn’t even think about his next actions. What he did was pure instinct and need to care for TK. He stripped out of his own clothes and entered the shower. He helped TK to his feel and the smaller man just latched on and sobbed into his shoulder. Carlos held onto him tightly and went through the motions of washing TK’s hair and body. Calming TK’s sobs as he ran his fingers through his hair to wash out the shampoo. By the time Carlos was holding him up to wash his body TK’s sobs stopped and he watched as Carlos was working. TK watched his eyes. No ulterior motive was present just the tentative eyes of a man who was genuinely taking care of him.

Carlos dried them off and got both of them dressed. He got TK into the bed and turned out the lights. When Carlos got into bed he was sure TK was already asleep. He laid on his back looking up at the ceiling when he heard movement.

TK rolled closer to him and grabbed his to wrap around him as he snuggled his head beside Carlos’ neck. TK intertwined his legs with Carlos’ and breathed a heavy sigh. He lightly kissed him on the jaw and said, “Thank you.”

Carlos sighed happily in return and said, “You’re welcome.”

He didn’t know what the future looked like for TK and himself, but he knew that in that moment he was the happiest he had been in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter I hope to make a more lighthearted fun plot. I have an idea of where I want these new scenes to fit within the existing ones and hopefully keep it new and exciting... maybe add some cliffhangers!


	5. Lovesick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TK wakes up at Carlos' apartment and goes about his week as usual. While also giving Paul some bad dating advice, but making it up to him!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fun Chapter to write! Hope you all enjoy. More notes at the bottom!

Carlos woke up the next day to an empty bed. He remembered that TK had to work that day but not until 12:00 and when he looked over at the clock it was only 9:00. He was back in just his underwear. Apparently he subconsciously stripped in the middle of the night. He normally slept with as few layers as possible but he hoped he didn’t scare TK away by making him think he was trying to do more than sleep. He grabbed his robe and headed out into the kitchen.

He stopped in his tracks at the sight before him. TK was dancing along to some music as he was making breakfast in the kitchen. As beautiful as this sight was Carlos couldn’t help but hold his breath when he saw that TK was wearing his old hoodie that said “Reyes” on the back. Carlos’ possessive side was activated fully and he smiled to himself.

TK turned around and smiled at the sight of the older man coming towards him. “Hey” he said lightly. TK walked over to Carlos and pulled him into a hug that was strong and reassuring. “Thank you for everything last night.” He pulled back. “I know I’m not totally ok but you have no idea how much better I feel to have talked about all of that with you.” He turned and made his way back to the stove.

“Of course.” Carlos said. “I mean everything I said last night too.” Carlos walked over and sat on the counter next to the stove to see what TK was working on. “And I thought cooking was not your thing, didn’t you say you’ve started numerous fires.” Carlos laughed.

TK swatted at his leg. “I may have started fires but I am always prepared to deal with any type of emergency. It’s not about what _accidentally_ happens it’s about how I deal with it. Also, I’ll have you know I may not be a fancy chef like you but when it comes to breakfast I am the master.”

Carlos smiled at him. He had never seen such a natural glow around the man as he sang softly and danced while he flipped pancakes and bacon. He enjoyed watching TK work. Eventually he broke the silence unintentionally speaking the thoughts that came to his mind. “You’re too damn cute.”

TK giggled and blushed, “I don’t know about all that. I just wanted to do something for you after all you’ve done for me.”

Carlos hopped off the counter and grabbed TK’s hand pulling him close and swaying along to the music and spinning him. “Don’t downgrade yourself.” He finally said. “You’re amazing and this really does smell delicious.”

TK blushed again but his eyes went dark. “The most delicious thing?” He asked with a hint of mischief in his voice.

Carlos looked up at the ceiling with a smile then back down to meet TK’s eyes. “You know what my favorite taste is.” He leaned down until he was almost meeting TK’s lips making the slightly shorter man make a very needy noise. Carlos stuck his tongue out and dragged it across TK’s lower lip. TK surged to his toes to make their lips meet. He nibbled on Carlos’ lower lip making the man moan quietly. TK pulled back and went back to the stove making Carlos give him a needy look and rush to wrap his arms around him from behind. He rested his head on TK’s shoulder leaving small kisses on his neck.

“Easy now officer.” TK said playfully nudging him with his elbow.

“It’s not my fault you teased me like that.”

TK smiled and turned in his arms. “I guess I’ll have to make it up to you.” He paused as he pushed Carlos back against the island behind him only to quickly turn back around to the stove. “By making you breakfast of course.”

Carlos laughed. “Alright fair enough. Want me to get anything?”

“Yes, you can set the table.” TK said.

They sat and ate while they talked some more. Nothing too heavy was discussed, just enjoying each others company. TK sent his dad a text to say where he was apologizing for not telling him sooner. Owen replied not long after saying it was ok just glad he was safe. TK thought that was the end of their brief catch up but then he got another message.

**Dad: Carlos as in Officer Reyes… Interesting…**

TK laughed to himself.

**TK: Yes, don’t be weird. We’re friends.**

TK knew his dad wouldn’t believe that for a second but it would have to be enough for now.

By the time they finished eating and doing dishes it was 11:00. Carlos offered to drive TK home to get his stuff and then drop him off at work. He was going to deny the offer but realized his dad was probably already at the station so he wouldn’t have a ride, so he agreed

***

Carlos pulled into his driveway and TK offered to have him come in while he got his bag together. Carlos was waiting in the living room while he heard TK hustling around upstairs. He was amusing himself by looking at all of the childhood pictures of TK on the walls and tables. His favorite was a picture of TK and Owen hanging on the wall. TK must have been 10 years old and was wearing an adult size fireman’s jacket and helmet next to his dad. He chuckled to himself but was interrupted by a sigh.

“I don’t understand why my dad has all of these pictures. He doesn’t need a reminder of me because he can’t miss me when I still live with him.” TK said walking over with a bag over his shoulder.

“But look how cute you were.” Carlos protested. TK rolled his eyes not prepared for Carlos’ next comment. “What happened to you?”

Carlos laughed as TK threw his bag down and playfully hit him. “Ok Officer Reyes, maybe I will call an Uber.”

“Don’t be silly let’s go.” Carlos said leading the way to the door.

TK rolled his eyes and followed. Carlos dropped him off promising to talk later and TK headed into the station. Lucky for him Judd, Marjan, Mateo, and Paul were all up front to see the whole thing.

“Now I know you didn’t have an Uber ride in a fancy Camaro.” Paul teased.

“Do you have to pay extra for the happy ending Uber rides?” Marjan asked with a straight face before breaking out laughing.

“Shut up you guys are reading way too far into it.” TK said as he walked past them to go to the locker room.

“Oh, boy he’s got you marked and everything.” Judd said as the rest of the crew laughed.

TK turned around with a confused look as Judd pointed at his back. TK looked at his reflection in the firetruck next to him and saw that he was still wearing Carlos’ hoodie. He blushed to himself and walked to the locker room. Of course, he made sure to use both his hands to show the rest of the crew his middle finger as he walked away. He could hear them laughing and whispering as he walked. He didn’t care what they said. He did care what his dad thought though. When he made it to the top of the stairs he met his father with a knowing look and a smirk on his face. “I am not talking about this.” TK said as he walked past.

“Whatever you say. Just please don’t tell me if he used handcuffs.” Owen said loud enough to get the rest of the crew and even the EMS crew to laugh as TK walked away showing off his new favorite fingers. He was rounding the corner when he nearly ran right into Michelle.

“Sorry hon I need to watch where I’m going.” She said.

TK smiled still with a little blush on his face. “It’s ok.”

Michelle gave him a funny look. “Why do you seem all happy and giddy today?” her eyes traveled down to the hoodie she recognized all too well. She turned him around with one arm on his shoulder and laughed. Turning him around she chuckled and went to walk past him. Only turning back over her shoulder to say, “His clothes suit you.”

TK blushed. Knowing Michelle liked him was somewhat a rite of passage in his mind. She was Carlos’ best friend and to know she liked him made him happy. Even if they weren’t anything official.

***

The day went on as TK suspected. Little teasing from the crew. Things almost got a little out of hand when they were on the same call as Carlos. TK felt bad because the man just looked confused. He didn’t know why the crew was poking fun but he was blushing anyway. He wasn’t used to this kind of attention. To be honest TK thought Carlos looked the most adorable when we was all flustered and bashful. He noticed that he seemed extra nervous when giving Owen a run-down of the scene.

It was a mass fight that broke out at a male strip club. Lots of minor injuries, cuts and bruises. Paul had to wash glitter out of some girls’ eyes. She must have been very grateful because the next day she brings him a thank you basket that included her phone number.

Mateo, Paul, and TK were in the weight room when TK couldn’t hold back anymore.

“Why don’t you ask her out?”

Paul laughed. “That’s easy for you to say Mr. Charmed existence. When was the last time you faced stone cold rejection?”

“116 days ago, when I asked my soul mate to marry me, and he moved in with his trainer.” TK couldn’t believe he was so forthcoming with that information. Opening up to Carlos really changed him.

“That’s rough, I’m sorry bro.” Paul answered.

“It was not my best day.” TK answered.

“Besides,” Paul continued. “It’s more complicated than that.”

“Because you don’t know how she’ll react when she finds out your trans?” TK said.

Paul nodded.

“Listen straight, gay, bi, trans, dating sucks, all right?” TK finally said. “There’s no way around it. So, take her out, analyze the risk, and if it feels safe, take the leap.”

TK felt good about his advice. Everyone deserved someone… no matter what level of relationship he added to his thought. He knew he was taking things slow with Carlos but he couldn’t help the fact that the man made him act totally lovesick. He didn’t want to use that word, _love,_ but it was what he felt.

At the end of his shift he got dressed and headed out with the rest of his crew. He even put on Carlos’ sweatshirt again. If anything, just to prove that the crews teasing doesn’t bother him. He got in his father’s truck and headed home for the night. They talked about their day, what they wanted for dinner, when Owen’s next treatment was. TK intended to be there for it all. He was supporting his dad 100%. They got home and went in the house.

“So, are we going to talk about it?” Owen finally asked as he made dinner and TK sat at the counter.

“What?” TK asked.

“You’re wearing Officer Reyes sweatshirt.” Owen said with a laugh in his voice. “You texted me that you went there last night after I went to sleep. I may be an old man to you TK but I know what that insinuates.”

“We didn’t do that.” TK said with a sigh, and Owen gives him a knowing look. “Ok so we _have_ done that but not last night. I needed to talk through some things and he’s been a good person to talk too. He doesn’t push me or anything and I feel safe with him. I’m not rushing into another relationship if that is what you are worried about.”

Owen looked at his son like he was a little kid again. “TK I just want you to be happy, healthy, and safe. I won’t stop making sure you are ok and safe, but you are an adult who can make their own decisions. If you like Officer Reyes… Carlos, then don’t stop yourself from pursuing that.”

TK looked at his dad and started to get tears in his eyes. “I just don’t want to mess this up like I have messed up every single relationship before.”

Owen walked over to his son and wrapped him in his arms. “None of that was your fault. I’m not trying to offend you when I say this but your choices in guys has never been, great.”

TK laughed. “You could say that again.”

“I like Carlos, I don’t know him well but I can tell he is a good man.” Owen continued. “And if he makes you happy don’t hold yourself back from that. You used to love so freely and openly, maybe he is the person that can bring that part of you back out.”

TK smiled softly. It meant a lot that his dad supported him so much. They enjoyed the rest of their night together and went to bed early. TK had a lot of sleep to catch up on.

***

The next day TK was anxious to talk to Paul. He had his date the night before with the gift basket girl. Apparently they bowled. Just bowled. TK was unable to read Paul’s expressions. He didn’t seem happy or sad. He was going to press him for more details but then gift basket girl showed up. Paul went out to talk to her. TK didn’t want to eavesdrop so he decided to spy. From afar. They hugged and Paul was walking back inside. TK came out of hiding to hand Paul his coffee but he just brushed past him and went upstairs.

TK felt like he fucked up. He’s the one who pressured Paul to ask her out and now he was facing rejection. He wanted to make it up to Paul and give him a night to just have fun. He didn’t know the Austin area very well so he decided to call someone who did.

***

Paul was walking out of the firehouse after his shift only to be startled by TK and Carlos leaning up against a very attractive Camaro.

“Hey guys.” Paul said. “What’s going on?”

“Waiting on you.” TK answered.

“Me, why?”

“Because you’re coming out with us tonight.” TK said.

Paul laughed. “Ah, no.”

“I’m serious Paul, We’re not taking no for an answer.” TK said firmly.

Paul walked over to the car and caught Carlos’ eyes. “So, uh, I guess he told you about me?”

“What, that you’re straight?” Carlos asked. “Yeah, I don’t judge.”

Paul was shocked. The whole ride was just casual talk and listening to music. He didn’t know where they were taking him but he was glad to have friends who cared so much about him.

They pulled up to a club in the downtown area. Carlos led the way and nodded at the bouncer who promptly let all of them in. What they walked into was something straight out of an NYC nightclub. Music blasting, flashing lights, and tons of people having a great time. The only difference between a NYC club and this club was that TK was there with Carlos. It was TK’s first time at a place like this since he got sober and he thought he would be more nervous. But the second they walked in Carlos put his arm around TK’s waist and held him close.

They went to the bar to get some drinks, Paul got a beer and a shot, just to make sure he got over Josie. TK ordered his mineral water, and Carlos got one as well. TK looked at him. “You can drink around me. I don’t mind.”

Carlos just looked at him and smiled. “It’s ok. This is our first night out like this and I wanna remember every moment with you.”

TK melted into Carlos’ side. He couldn’t believe this perfect man liked him.

The night was going well. The three danced all night. Halfway through TK and Carlos went to take a break when Paul began dancing with a girl. The two watched on happily as Paul enjoyed himself. TK was happy that Paul was having a good time.

Carlos leaned over “I’m going to go to the restroom will you be ok alone for a minute?”

TK nodded happily swaying back and forth to the music.

Carlos got up and left and not a minute late was replaced by a tall blonde man who reeked of cheap booze.

“I thought he’d never leave.” The man said.

TK just ignored him. He didn’t want to give this guy any attention whatsoever.

“What? The man asked. “That pretty mouth of yours forget how to speak.”

TK turned to him. “No, I’m just not interested. Clearly I am here with someone.”

“Oh, but baby, he can’t take care of you the way I can.” He moved closer to TK and rested his hand on TK’s lower back.

“Please stop touching me.” TK said as he tried to move away only to be grabbed by the drunk man and pulled into his lap.

TK could feel that the man was turned on and instantly went into panic mode.

“Can you feel how good I’d take care of you” The man asked teasingly moving TK around on his lap.

TK was suddenly pulled to his feet. He turned around just in time to see Carlos punch the guy knocking him off his chair. And instantly returned to TK.

“Are you ok?” he asked sincerely.

TK was breathless. Nobody has ever stood up for him like that. “Yeah I’m fine, let’s go dance.”

TK pulled Carlos to the dance floor pulling his arms around his waist as he put his on Carlos’ shoulders. They stayed like this for a while until a song with a lot of rhythm came on and TK turned around.

Carlos was sure TK would be the death of him. The way he moved his hips in time with Carlos’. He took Carlos’ hands and placed one on his hip and the other on his chest, placing his own hands over top. TK leaned back against Carlos’ chest and the taller man found himself in the crook of his neck placing slow wet kisses on any available skin.

TK turned his head so his lips could meet Carlos’ he turned back around and just focused on the man in front of him and his puffy pink lips. Tongues attacking tongues, hands wandering everywhere. Surprisingly they were still moving to the music.

Carlos looked down at TK. “Wanna get out of here?”

TK nodded but turned around to find Paul with the same girl. TK did some weird combination of hand and mouth movements asking if he wanted a ride and waved them off. TK told him to have fun and be safe. Paul gave him a smile and a thumbs up. TK was proud of himself and happy to have hopefully made Paul’s night better than if he just went home to wallow in his sadness.

Now the only thing on his mind was a tall tanned skin man leading him out of the club. Tonight turned out to be a success for more than one reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a lot of time that occurs between this chapters "episode" and when TK gets shot so let me know what you guys might like to see. Want to see TK helping his dad or more Tarlos scenes I create. It may be a couple days until I get the proper motivation. Comment and let me know your thoughts !


	6. You’re so beautiful Cariño

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos takes TK back to his place after the club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just pure fluff and smut and doesn't serve any story development for those who don't enjoy reading that kind of thing. I've never written stuff like this so if you hate it don't worry so do I lol. I"ll try and get better! more notes at the bottom.

Carlos opened the passenger door of his Camaro for TK to get in while still holding his hand. TK spun around to give Carlos a quick kiss before getting in but Carlos quickly had his hand on TK’s lower back making him fall into the kiss deeper than he intended. Not that he was complaining.

He pulled back and sunk down into the seat as Carlos closed the door. In the moment alone as Carlos walked around the car to get in TK tried to get his breathing under control. He didn’t know why he was so nervous. He rubbed his sweaty palms on his thighs as Carlos opened the drivers side door. TK turned to look out the window and talk himself down.

He’s been with Carlos before. They’ve seen each other naked; they’ve done… _stuff_. They never went all the way yet. They never got to that point yet. TK knew Carlos probably didn’t want to push him for more unless he initiated it. Normally this wouldn’t be a big deal to TK after all the one night stands he’s had throughout the years. Why was it such a big deal to TK now?

TK turned to the man now sitting beside him. He was studying TK with a soft smile on his face.

“Want to head to my place?” Carlos asked with a blush quickly spreading across his face. Was he nervous too?

TK swallowed and nodded in agreement. His mouth was suddenly dry. He couldn’t speak without sounding like a fool.

Carlos started driving out of the parking spot as TK played with the radio. He settled on a station playing soft rock. Coincidentally the station was playing love songs that were setting the mood perfectly.

TK decided to try his best to stop being so awkward. He was normally so smooth and charming. He felt like he was making Carlos more nervous by _acting_ so nervous.

They sat quietly for a moment. Carlos reached over and placed his hand on TK’s thigh.

“Are you ok Tyler?”

He was so sweet. TK didn’t know what he did to have a man like Carlos like him.

TK smiled lightly and laughed to himself. “It’s stupid.” He said looking down at his hands fidgeting in his lap.

“No, it’s not.” Carlos insisted.

TK shrugged. “I don’t know, I just feel a little nervous.”

Carlos’ expression softened. “Want me to take you home?”

TK’s eyes went big. “No! No, not bad nervous, it’s a good nervous.” He blushed and looked down again. “I hate admitting that when you look at me I get anxious.”

Carlos smiled massaging TK’s leg with his hand. “You have no idea how crazy you make me feel. One minute I’m a nervous mess, the next minute I’m on cloud nine.”

TK put his hand on Carlos’ and they drive the rest of the way to his house.

They pull up to the apartment and Carlos tells TK to stay in the car. TK is confused until he sees the man rushing around the car to open the door for him and offer his hand. TK gets out and closes the door. He pulls Carlos close and turns him so he can push him up against the car.

“Such a gentleman.” TK teases as he kisses him softly. Carlos accepts the kiss willingly placing his hands on TK’s lower back yet again sending shivers through TK’s body. They pull apart only to join hands and walk to the door.

Carlos opens the door and lets TK enter first. TK takes a few steps in but stops when he feels the weight of the other man on his back kissing his neck. Carlos reaches his arms around TK’s waist to unbutton his shirt. He starts at the top and works his way down never removing his lips from TK’s neck.

TK is pressing and grinding his body against Carlos the whole time. He can’t control the moans that are leaving his mouth as Carlos moves his lips and tongue around all of TK’s weak spots.

Carlos slowly pulls the shirt off from behind. TK turns and places his hands at the hem of Carlos shirt teasing the skin on his hips while he bites Carlos’ bottom lip earning a moan in response.

Carlos grows impatient and reaches down to pull his own shirt off earning a gasp from TK.

TK ran his hands up and down Carlos’ torso tracing the lines of muscle. “You never cease to amaze me Officer Reyes.” He said it in a teasing way but his face was completely sincere as it focused on Carlos’ impressive body.

Carlos used his hand to gently tilt TK’s head up and kissed him softly. The smaller man fell into the kiss with everything he had. The kiss was growing more and more passionate. Hands were traveling over each other’s body as they grew more and more desperate. TK was panting for breath and moaning uncontrollably. He knew he wanted this and was giving Carlos all the signs to continue.

Carlos’ hands traveled down to TK’s ass. He played with the waist of his pants and slipped one hand inside causing TK to gasp at the feeling of Carlos’ big hand squeezing his ass.

TK was getting more and more desperate which only made Carlos hornier. Carlos liked feeling in control and dominate, especially when it came to TK. He wanted to move them to the bedroom and knew just how to send that message to TK. Using his finger, he softly began playing with TK’s hole, making the man melt into him.

Carlos slowly removed his hand from the back of TK’s pants. Before TK could whimper at the loss of pleasure he was swiftly picked up by his legs. Carlos had him in a straddle hold as he began kissing and biting TK’s collarbone as he moved them to the bed.

TK was thrown on the bed on his back and looked up to see Carlos standing over him. They were both breathing heavy and taking this moment to admire each other.

TK moved to remove his pants without breaking eye contact but was met with a rough sounding “Stop.”

Carlos came down on top of him and whispered in his ear. “I’ll take them off.”

Carlos started off slow placing wet kisses to TK’s neck and collarbone. He made his way down to the chest using his tongue to track where he’s been. He took TK’s nipple in his mouth biting it softly. To his delight this drove TK crazy.

TK was at a loss for words. Carlos was sending waves of pleasure through him he never felt before. When Carlos was teasing his nipples, he could barely stay still. He was squirming and reached down to run his fingers through Carlos’ hair.

The second Carlos felt TK touch his head he pulled back and grabbed his wrists. He grinded hard against TK as he held the man’s hands above his head.

Carlos had a spark in his eyes that TK had never seen before. Carlos hummed softly as he kept grinding keeping his face inches away from TK’s. “You have to be good tiger. Be patient and I promise I’ll take care of you.”

TK nodded as his mouth hung open as he struggled to listen to Carlos while he was grinded his hard cock against his ass through their pants.

“Keep your hands up there Tyler.” Carlos said in a forceful tone TK had never heard him use before. It wasn’t the same as his cop voice. The voice he was using right now made TK long for him to never stop talking.

Carlos moved down TK’s stomach making him arch his back. Carlos smiled against the warm skin as he left slow lingering kisses down the line of hair on TK’s stomach. He continued kissing as he unbuttoned the pants and unzipped them slowly. He pulled them off leaving TK in just his blue boxer briefs.

Carlos stood up and took in the sight before him. TK was laying on his bed in nothing but underwear that had a clear precum mark at the tip of his cock. His hands still held above his head.

TK’s eyes were pleading for him to tear him apart. Carlos took off his own pants revealing his tight black boxer briefs. TK’s eyes went straight to the outline of Carlos’ thick cock making him lick his lips.

Carlos crawled slowly on top of TK. He ran his hands up his body until they were back on his wrists above his head.

“You’re so beautiful Cariño. Keep your hands here” He said as he moved down to TK’s cock. He moved his mouth along TK’s length over the fabric until he got to the precum soaked head. Carlos pulled back the waistband trailing it with kisses until he had the underwear completely off and TK’s hard cock slapped his stomach.

Carlos looked TK in the eyes. “When your cock reaches the back of my throat you can move your hands ok?” TK nodded in response making Carlos smirk. Without warning he went down and took all of TK right away causing him to make the sexiest noise he has ever heard. He felt TK run his fingers through his hair. He loved how needy TK was being. He pulled off of TK’s dick making a popping noise and began kissing the insides of TK’s thighs leaving marks everywhere he went.

Looking up at TK who had his head thrown back in absolute ecstasy Carlos slowly lifted his legs exposing his tight pink hole. As TK felt his legs being moved he looked down at Carlos who was looking up at him almost asking for permission. Using the hand he had threaded through Carlos’ hair he gave a light pull to say yes.

Carlos used his tongue to circle the outside of TK’s hole causing him to tug at his hair slightly harder. Carlos continued to work his tongue into TK causing him to squirm and moan.

“You’re making this harder than it has to be Tyler.” Carlos said as he sat up and stuck two fingers in TK’s mouth which he willingly accepted. He removed the wet fingers and slowly yet purposefully pressed them into TK causing him to sit up and meet Carlos’ face and wrap an arm around his shoulders.

“What can I say.” TK said against his mouth, “You make me reckless.” Suddenly TK falls limp as Carlos inserts a third finger.

“I guess I’ll have to try harder to make you behave.” Carlos said with a smirk.

“I need you in me.” TK whimpered.

Carlos was already thinking the same thing because when he pulled his fingers out of TK and walked over to the nightstand for a condom and lube he was already naked, and TK never remembered him taking them off. As he watched Carlos put on the condom and grab the lube and he began getting nervous again. It had been a long time since he had bottomed. Alex was very self-oriented and always wanted TK to fuck him so he rarely got what he wanted. Carlos was above average in length, but not to a point that worried him. What made TK nervous was how thick Carlos was.

Carlos could sense TK’s hesitation and paused between his legs lifting his torso up so he could meet his eyes.

“We don’t have to do this if you don’t want.”

Carlos was sweet and kind and gentle. Something TK barely saw from a partner in bed. “Just go slow.” He said with an anxious smile. “I want this, more than you know. It’s just been awhile.”

Carlos nodded. “Why don’t you set the pace in the beginning.” TK agreed and Carlos positioned some pillows against the headboard so he could lean back slightly as TK straddled him.

Carlos lined up his cock with TK’s ass as TK slowly sat back on it. TK went slow with both hands on Carlos’ shoulders. Carlos kept one hand on TK’s hips to steady him but used the other to cradle his face.

TK was breathing slow and steady as he took more and more of Carlos in him. He kissed Carlos deeply as he made it to the base of his dick. TK began moving up and down slowly. He started moving faster and harder as Carlos slipped his tongue in his mouth.

“You feel so tight tiger. You take it so good.”

TK was breathing heavy. “I want you to take over.”

Without pulling out Carlos maneuvered them so TK was on his back with his legs wrapped around him as Carlos began hitting his prostate with every thrust in.

TK was moaning uncontrollably now. He was saying anything and everything that came to mind. Carlos didn’t think anything of it until he said, “Make me yours Papí.”

That lit a fire inside Carlos as he held TK’s wrists above his head with one hand and placed his other hand around his throat.

Carlos began groaning as he got rougher and rougher. Both men were sweating as their bodies became one.

“I’m going to cum.” TK panted.

That was almost a cue for Carlos to go harder. About a minute later TK was cumming all over his and Carlos’ torsos without even having to touch himself.

Carlos wasn’t far behind as he slowly pulled out of TK and removed the condom.

“Fuck, where?” Carlos said as he looked to TK with pleading eyes.

TK grabbed Carlos’ thighs and pulled him up right above his chest and started to suck on the tip of Carlos’ dick.

“Fuck TK I’m gonna-“ Carlos said as he started cumming down TK’s throat. TK willingly swallowed all of Carlos’ load.

Carlos swore he wasn’t going to stop cumming, but he wasn’t going to pull out of TK’s mouth when it was clearly the younger man’s mission to swallow every last drop.

When he finished he pulled out of TK’s mouth and swung his leg over so he was off TK and standing next to the bed. He leaned down and gave him a kiss and said. “I’ll be right back.”

He returned with a cloth and carefully wiped TK off so he was clean. He took extra care going around his ass after he expressed such nervousness about bottoming.

He went to throw the cloth in the laundry and when he returned TK was fixing up the bed and getting under the covers. Carlos just smiled as he got in beside him.

TK leaned into him to kiss him. “Thank you.”

Carlos looked down at him with compassionate eyes. “I should be thanking you. Are you ok?”

“Yeah. It’s just been awhile since I’ve bottomed. Nobody has ever taken care of me or prepped me like you did. I felt safe and taken care of, so thank _you_.” TK said.

Carlos kissed his temple and pulled him close wrapping an arm around him.

TK laid his head on Carlos’ chest and wrapped his leg over Carlos’ leg. He sighed and breathed in Carlos’ skin. They were cozy and comfortable in each other’s arms. As Carlos drifted off to sleep he heard TK say in his cute tired sounding voice.

“I’ll need to hear about why you like being called Papí when I’m not so tired.”

Carlos laughed. “Hm I’m not sure what you mean.” He teased.

TK picked up his head to meet Carlos’ eyes. “I never said I didn’t like it.” And kissed him softly before placing his head back down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first time writing anything like this. I'm anxious to see what you all think. sorry it took so long for this update. Comments are greatly appreciated!


	7. You Deserve to be Happy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos and TK continue seeing each other in a not so lowkey way. Grace invites Carlos to dinner where he is caught red handed. Carlos has to think about parts of his past he would rather not revisit. And an accident occurs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really happy with how this one came out. I'm glad to have finally incorporated the Judd/Grace friendship with Carlos as we continue to follow the outline of the series. More notes at the bottom!

Carlos woke up to TK lying next to him. The man was laying on his stomach with one hand above is head and the other holding Carlos’ hand. The sheets were laying over TK’s body perfectly. They barely covered his lower half. Carlos had to stop himself from reaching over to pull them back and give TK a proper wake up. He smiled to himself as he got out of bed softly trying not to wake him.

He got in the shower to start his day when he heard the shower door open. There in front of him was a very sleepy and very naked TK rubbing his eyes and leaning against the opening.

“Do you always wake up so early on a day off?” TK teased.

Carlos laughed as he wiped the water from his face. “It’s 9:30 TK, I wouldn’t say that’s too early.”

TK rolled his eyes. “Got room for one more?”

“For you, always.”

TK got in the shower with Carlos wrapping his arms around the taller man’s shoulders and leaned in for a kiss. They got clean, dried off, and went back to the bedroom to get dressed. Carlos slipped on a pair of sweatpants that made TK want to rip them off and a T-shirt. He gave TK a pair of adidas pants and a hoodie.

“You’re going to end up with all of my hoodies I swear.” Carlos teased.

“It’s not like you wear them, plus don’t act like you don’t love how possessive you feel when I wear them.”

Carlos blushed and gave him a quick kiss before heading out to the kitchen closely followed by TK.

They ate a small breakfast they cooked together and talked until TK said he’d better get home. Carlos drove him home and as he pulled in the driveway Owen came out the front door walking to his truck to leave for his shift.

“Shit.” TK said under his breath

“What?” Carlos asked.

“Nothing bad, but my dad is very nosy and will not stop asking questions about you. And if I don’t give him good enough answers he will 100% try and embarrass me in front of the crew.”

Carlos laughed as he looked over at TK. Owen was putting stuff in the passenger seat so Carlos took this opportunity to steal a quick kiss and say goodbye to TK.

TK got out and started walking to the front door. Carlos couldn't hear them outside the car but he saw Owen make a comment causing TK to turn around and give the man a shocked look as a blush crept over his face. Owen laughed and waved at Carlos who waved back. He waved at TK who returned it shyly and headed inside.

***

After their night together Carlos could not get TK out of his head. It was becoming a serious problem for him, especially on shift when they have a call together and he had to stop himself from staring at him. Judd seems to notice but never says anything which Carlos is grateful for.

TK wants to go slow and Carlos is ok with that. Sure, he wants to tell the world that he’s falling in love with this man faster than he cares to admit, but he knows after learning about TK’s past that he needs time to adjust and be aware of his well-being and Carlos has to be respectful of that.

For the next two weeks they continue to go out on little lowkey dates and get together at Carlos’ place. Sometimes Carlos makes dinner, sometimes they order takeout. One time Carlos convinced TK to let him teach him some recipes and they cooked together. Carlos treasured these moments. They no longer just met up for sex and then parted ways. TK would come over and just want to be near Carlos. He was showing all the signs of wanting a relationship but Carlos knew he could not be the one to initiate it. He just had to consistently show TK that he cared about him.

One day he’s on shift at a call for a minor injury car crash. He finished taking statements from both drivers and is finishing up his report while stealing glances at TK who is putting Band-Aids on a little girl who was in one of the cars. She had been sobbing earlier but was now smiling and laughing as TK took care of her.

He was staring yet again but didn’t want to look away. Even if people saw him stare with obvious puppy dog eyes, he didn't care. At least until Judd walked up.

“Ya know staring ain’t gonna make him magically come over and kiss ya?” Judd teased.

Carlos was shaken from his daze and blushed. “Whatever cowboy.”

“Listen Grace wanted me to invite you over for dinner tonight. She said it’s been too long and worries that you’re getting too skinny.”

“Are you kidding.” Carlos laughed. “Are her and my mama conspiring against me?”

“Hey man I’m just relaying a message.” Judd said. “Unless of course you already have plans with pretty boy over there?” He said raising an eyebrow.

Carlos grew stern. “He doesn’t like being called that Judd.”

“You’re right. I feel like there’s a lot going on there, but frankly I’m just here to offer a dinner invitation.” Judd said defensively.

Carlos softened. “Of course, I’m free tonight. What time should I be over?”

“6:00, and Grace is excited to see ya kid, she misses you.” Judd said with a smile and walked away.

Carlos sighed and finished up his report. He was walking back to his cruiser when he heard someone call after him. He turned to see TK coming towards him.

“Before you say anything yes I know my crew is staring at us.” TK said. Carlos shifted his eyes to see them all staring and he suddenly felt flustered.

“But I was wondering when you get off today?”

“I’m off in an hour but I have dinner plans with Grace and Judd at 6:00.” Carlos claimed shifting his weight.

“Well.” TK seemed hesitant. “I’m off in half an hour and haven’t been able to stop thinking about you today.”

Carlos’ heart began beating faster and faster. This man was stealing his heart and he didn’t care one bit. “Wanna hangout for a little bit?” Carlos asked.

TK smiled. “Yeah I was thinking we could go to your place.”

“Sure! I think there’s still some movies on our watchlist we need to see.”

TK took a small step closer making his crew react from a distance. “We can turn on whatever you want, but I don’t plan to pay much attention to the movie.”

Carlos smiled at the ground. “Alright tiger I see how it is. I’ll see you when I’m off.”

TK smiled back and turned to walk back earning some hoots from his crew causing both men to blush.

***

TK had come and gone as Carlos was changing to get dressed for Grace and Judd’s. He threw on a nice shirt and jeans. He liked to dress nicer for dinners with friends but he knew Grace and Judd were laid back and if he showed up in a dress shirt and pants he wouldn’t hear the end of it from Judd.

He pulled into their driveway at 5:50 and walked up to the door and knocked. Judd opened the door and Carlos was hit with a wave of smells of the most delicious food. He went in and greeted Grace in the kitchen. As he went in to hug his friend she grabbed his shoulders swiftly stopping him. Carlos was confused with the sudden change of tone. He was about to ask her what’s wrong when she grabbed his chin and turned his head to the side.

“Judson come here.” She said flatly.

Judd walked over next to her.

“What are you doing?” Carlos asked.

“Oh man, Carlos you’re about to get a lecture of a lifetime.” Judd laughed.

Carlos stepped back to examine Judd’s amused face and Graces stern look. “What?!”

“Carlos Reyes I hope to God you fell on your vacuum while you were cleaning, because you got a trail of bruises going down the side of your neck.” Grace said pointing a large wooden spoon at him.

Carlos still looked at them confused until the realization hit him. “Shit.” He ran to the bathroom off the kitchen and looked in the mirror. TK had left hickeys all the way down his neck. He didn’t even want to know what his chest looked like.

Judd leaned against the door frame. “Well all I got to say is I hope the other guy looks worse.”

“Yeah well you’ll find out on shift tomorrow.” Carlos mumbled under his breath.

“What was that?” Judd teased.

“Nothing.” Carlos grumbled.

The dinner was delicious and Grace didn’t stay in her serious mom mood for too long when Carlos started showering her with compliments. They continued to tease him and Carlos continued to roll his eyes and deny everything.

“I’m just happy you met someone.” Grace finally says.

“Oh yeah I bet they know each other real well!” Judd laughed.

Grace shot him a look before turning back to Carlos. “I know you haven’t had the best luck with dating, but you are one of the best men I know and deserve as much love as you give to everyone around you.”

Carlos smiled. “Thanks Gracie. We aren’t using any labels or anything. We’re taking things slow.”

“Yeah and how’s that going?” Judd asked joking seriously. “You’ve always been one to wear your heart on your sleeve. The Carlos Reyes I know isn’t the best at taking anything slow.”

Carlos looked down. “It’s not easy.” He met Judd’s eyes. “He hasn’t opened up to you guys yet, he has to me. It’s hard to explain, but I would do anything for him. He wants to move slow, and we are, but I see it in his eyes-”

“You love him.” Grace interrupts.

“Yeah I think I do. Is that stupid? We’ve only known each other about a month.”

“That’s soulmates brother.” Judd adds.

“You have to do what feels right baby.” Grace says reaching for his hand. “I know you’re worried about scaring him away. He’s the first good thing you’ve had in a while and after what you’ve been through I understand wanting to hold onto that.”

Carlos shifted in his seat. His past was an open book to most, but there were aspects only a few people knew. He knew he was a different kind of closed off, Grace and Michelle tell him it’s denial, but he just doesn’t want to focus on the negative aspects of his life.

After dessert and additional conversation Carlos is determined that Grace has succeeded in fattening him up. He says his goodbyes to his friends and heads for the door. He steps out onto the porch but is stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t forget you deserve to be happy.” Grace says as she pulls him in for another hug.

Judd smiles at him from the doorway.

“Thank you.” Carlos says.

“Anytime baby, we need to do this more. Maybe you can bring over TK when he’s ready. I promise I won’t lecture him about leavin’ those marks.” Grace says with a chuckle.

Carlos is immediately flustered again and covers the side of his neck with his hand. “Anyway, thanks for everything and I’ll see y’all later.” His Texas accent grows stronger when he’s nervous.

He headed home after that. He got in bed knowing that he would sleep like a rock after that meal. But sleep wasn’t coming easy to him though as memories from his past kept creeping up. Maybe he needed to open up to TK more. It seemed to help TK when he opened up. He craved for this weight to leave his shoulders.

***

**Carlos: You’re not as stealthy as you thought Tyler Kennedy.**

**Tyler Kennedy: Hmm I’m not sure what you're talking about.**

**Carlos: _image attachment_**

**Carlos: So, someone else did this?**

**Tyler Kennedy: Oh shit. I swear I didn’t mean to make them that bad.**

**Carlos: It’s ok, nothing a little concealer can’t hide.**

**Tyler Kennedy: Wow does this happen often? I didn’t realize you were a frequent offender officer.**

**Carlos: Whatever. Wanna come over later. My shift ends late at 10:00 but there’s somethings I wanna talk about.**

**Tyler Kennedy: Yeah, is everything ok?**

**Carlos: Yeah I just feel like there’s more about my past I wanna share with you.**

**Tyler Kennedy: Ok, I’m off then too. Wanna just pick me up?**

**Carlos: Sure.**

**Tyler Kennedy: See you later Papì >:)**

**Carlos: Later Tyler Kennedy.**

*******

Their shifts were almost done. Carlos was driving a woman around a neighborhood as they tried to find her husband. He had dementia and had wandered off. He got a notice from dispatch that they believed he was at his old house. It coincided with a call about a break in. The man was instructed to come outside with his hands up. He did as he was told and was reunited with his wife.

Calls like this always made Carlos happy and sad. He was happy to see them together again but sad regarding the circumstances that got them there.

Next thing he knew EMS and Fire were pulling onto the scene. His partner came over to give him a rundown about a man inside the house who was having a heart attack behind a locked door. He watched as TK and Michelle ran into the house. He was writing the report as an EMS crew looked over the man with dementia.

Then he heard the gun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked taking this chapter from Carlos' perspective! I'm hinting at some deeper backstory with him that will be explored in future chapters as well as more Carlos/Michelle moments. I love comments the most! Let me know your thoughts, where you want the story to go, or your favorite parts!


	8. This one was real. This one was authentic.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos stays by TK's side while he is in a coma. He makes a new friendship with Owen and is very thankful for his wonderful friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a hiatus that lasted way longer than intended I am back! I'll explain more in my end notes!

Carlos couldn’t focus. He was sitting at his desk at work relentlessly bobbing his leg up and down and staring off into space. He had to go back to his shift after he watched Michelle and her team rush TK into the back of the ambulance. He briefly met Michelle’s gaze before the ambulance doors closed and he didn’t like the message they sent.

He’s heard nothing but radio silence since he had to separate from everyone else and go finish the report at the station, but since arriving he hadn’t been able to concentrate enough to actually finish.

“Go see him.”

“What?” Carlos said as he snapped out of his daze.

“I’ll finish the report. You’re useless right now. Go and see him.” His partner said.

“Thank you, thank you. I owe you!”

“No, you don’t. I know you would do the same for me. Just drive carefully and make it there in one piece.”

Carlos gave her a nod and quickly gathered his things. He sent Michelle a text to say he was on his way. He doesn’t remember driving to the hospital. It’s as if he went on autopilot. He knew he needed to pull himself together before he went inside.

He was thinking about so many things. He wanted to burst into tears at the thought of losing TK. This man meant everything to him but they weren’t even officially boyfriends. This made him think that coming to the hospital wasn’t a good idea. What would the 126 think? Was he overstepping by showing up like this? He knew TK didn’t want to move too fast and didn’t want to give the wrong impression to everyone already waiting inside. He had a feeling that the crew knew there was something between them, but it wasn’t his place to officially tell them.

Carlos knew he couldn’t sit in the car anymore. His mind was telling him stay but his heart had control at the moment and was propelling him into the emergency room lobby. He walked into through the automatic doors and was instantly caught in Michelle’s embrace.

“Take a breath sweetie.” She said into his ear. “He’s out of surgery and in a room. The rest of the crew is in a waiting room upstairs.” She pulled back from the hug and wiped away the tears forming in his lower eyelashes.

Carlos leaned into Michelle’s touch and looked down at his feet. He felt so small and helpless. “Is he ok?”

“The surgery was successful. I was by his side until he went into the ER. I cared for him like he was my own family because one, he is, and two, he means the world to you. I’m not going to lie to you I wasn’t sure how his body would respond with the location of the bullet, but he is fine.”

“I feel like there is a “but” coming.” Carlos said meeting Michelle’s eyes.

“He’s in a coma. We don’t know when he’ll wake up. Medically speaking he is healthy and expected to recover, but he needs to wake up in order to do that.”

Carlos sighed. “I want to see him.”

“Ok baby. But be prepared for looks from the crowd. I’m not going to lie; they all realize there is something between you and TK. They don’t know specifics, but just know it’s ok to be concerned and show emotion. Don’t try and be tough for the sake of TK wanting to go slow.”

All Carlos could do was nod. He let Michelle lead him to the elevators and to the wing of the hospital where TK and the 126 were. The doors opened and Carlos stepped out only to meet the glares from the 126, both firefighters and EMT’s. Michelle gestured to the room and took a seat next to her team. Carlos softly stepped through the waiting room avoiding the eyes carefully watching him. He quietly approached the door to see the man he loved lying motionless in the bed with his father next to him.

Carlos didn’t want to intrude and was about to turn around when Owen turned to catch his eye.

“Officer Reyes. Would you like some time with him?”

Carlos didn’t expect anything from Owen. He had no right to be alone with his son, yet he was still offered time. “I don’t want to impose.”

“No, I think, I think he’d appreciate it.” Owen said as he stood. “I know I would.” He grasped Carlos’ shoulder and left him alone with TK.

Carlos moved forward and sat down in the chair next to the bed. He took TK’s hands and broke down instantly.

“You really had me worried tiger. I’m not anywhere near ready to say goodbye to you. The doctors say you’re going to make a full recovery, you just have to wake up.” He grasped his hands tighter and leaned closer. “Can you do that Tyler? Can you please come back to me?”

***

“What is officer dreamy doing here? Mateo said only to receive amused glances from the team. “What?” he asked, “I’m secure enough with my sexuality to admit he’s a good-looking guy.”

Judd and Marjan exchanged a look.

“Him and TK are friends.” Marjan finally said.

Judd and Paul nodded in agreement which made Mateo confused.

“I feel like I’m the only one who isn’t in the know. Even Michelle’s team seems to know what’s going on.”

“Easy probie.” Judd says putting his arm around Grace who has been biting her tongue. She was not the best secret keeper.

“Obviously they’re… more than friends, but its none of our business and we gotta respect their privacy. All TK needs right now is our love and support. Not making him and Reyes the headlines of the 126 gossip mill.” Judd finishes.

Mateo nods and settles back down in his chair. Minutes of silence pass before Mateo speaks up again with a surprised look on his face. “Oh, are they…”

“YES!” Everyone said at once breaking out in laughter. They silenced their laughs when Owen reentered the waiting room and approached the door to his sons’ room.

He stopped and turned to them. “You all should head home and get some rest. He won’t be waking up tonight and most of you have early shifts tomorrow.”

The team began to protest but was silence by Owen raising his hand up. “Please, I love you all but you need rest and a hospital is no place to do that.”

One by one they gathered their things and said their goodbyes to Owen. Over Owen’s shoulder they could all see Carlos sitting close to TK’s bed grasping his hand. And leaning close talking to him.

Michelle was last to say her goodbyes. She kissed Owen on the cheek and turned to leave but stopped to say one last thing. “That boy in there is my best friend, and he cares about your son more than he has for anyone else I have seen him with. He is too kind and respectful to ask to stay so please invite him to stay as long as he’d like.”

Owen nodded. “I know. He’s not like anyone TK has ever introduced me to in the past. TK hasn’t officially introduced us and for that reason it tells me that TK cares about him more than he’s letting on.”

“Take this time to talk to Carlos.” Michelle whispered. “I have a feeling you’ll get along just fine. And it would mean the world to him.” She smiled softly and made her way out. Owen turned around and what he saw made his heart melt. Carlos’ head was laying over TK’s hand he was holding and was fast asleep. Owen walked in quietly and sat in the chair on the other side of the room and just watched how even in his sleep Carlos used his thumb to draw circles on TK’s hand.

This one was real. This one was authentic. And Owen was more than ready to finally see his son completely happy and in love. Especially if it was with Carlos.

***

It’s been two days since TK’s accident. He still hasn’t woken up and Carlos has been at his side whenever he isn’t on shift. Owen has tried to get him to go home and sleep. He even offered to have Carlos come to his house and sleep in TK’s bed but he is insistent on staying with TK in case he wakes up.

What Carlos doesn’t expect is to enjoy the conversations with Captain Strand… Owen so much. It took about ten minutes of talking between them for Owen to insist Carlos stops calling him Captain Strand and just Owen instead.

They talked about family, Texas, New York, hobbies, Michelle and the Ryders, just about everything two people getting to know each other could talk about. It was awkward for Carlos in the beginning. Especially considering he woke up curled into TK’s hands on the bed as Owen watch from the chair in the corner. Carlos apologized continuously and was hurriedly starting to leave when Owen invited him to stay. He was hesitant to accept but the other man’s invitation seemed warm and genuine.

Now Carlos was on shift, checking his phone every five minutes for a text from Owen with any update about TK. Somehow Michelle, Owen, and Grace convinced him to have a night in with the two girls while Owen stayed at the hospital.

“You’re young and need to see your friends and sleep in your own bed for a night.” Owen insisted.

Carlos knew he was right but he didn’t want to miss TK waking up. Grace promised they would hang out at his apartment and just relax.

Well his shift ended at 6:00 and it was now 9:00 and he was with Michelle and Grace at his house with a face mask on and was feeling a little tipsier than he planned on getting. Yet, he was very grateful for his friends for helping him relax and have fun.

“Thank you for distracting me tonight.”

“What was that? I don’t think I could hear you.” Grace said with a smirk in her voice.

Carlos rolled his eyes. “I said thank you.”

“We would do anything for you, and we know how stressed you’ve been lately, even before the accident.” Michelle said.

It got silent as the girls watched Carlos take off the mask and his face slowly drop into a sorrow filled expression.

“I’m supposed to be the one who gets shot not him.”

Grace got up and sat next to him. “You can’t go wishin’ that kinda stuff on yourself baby. Everything in our line of work is unpredictable.”

“Exactly.” Michelle added from the chair next to the couch. “If you were shot and went into a coma you know TK would probably be saying the same thing.”

Carlos shrugged. “I don’t know. We’re taking things slow but it’s so hard when he looks at me with those green eyes. I just melt. I would do anything for him.” Carlos paused for a second. “I-I love him.”

Grace and Michelle’s faces soften and they each take one of his hands.

“I just feel so stupid all the time. I fall in love too easily and get hurt every single time. It’s like I set myself up for failure. Like I’m seeking a part of me I lost back in school.”

“We don’t have to talk about that.” Michelle interjects.

“Only if you want to.” Grace adds.

Carlos nods. “I do need to. I need to see a professional I think, but that’s an issue for tomorrow. Right now, I really want sleep.” He chuckles.

“Of course. In fact, we may have already pulled back the blankets and gotten everything ready in case you fell asleep on us out here and we would have to carry you to bed.” Michelle says.

“Really Chica? You think you two could carry me to bed?”

“Oh, I know you aren’t doubting our strength just because we’re women!” Grace teases.

“I would never.” Carlos says. “I’ve just been stress eating a lot lately and need to get back in my routine.”

“None of that self-deprecating talk!” Michelle states. “Now you get to bed we’ll clean up and lock up for the night.”

Carlos thanked his friends and hugged them goodnight. He went in his room, closed the door, stripped down, and the second his head hit the pillow he was out like a light.

***

Carlos woke up at 11:00. It was the latest he has slept in in a long time. He got up and made his way out to the kitchen where his phone and a note were on his kitchen counter.

It read:

_We love you and hope you got some sleep and peace of mind!_

_Grace + Michelle_

He smiled to himself. Grateful for his wonderful friends. He turned on his phone and was met with a notification that made his heart stop and then immediately beat harder.

**Tyler Kennedy: Hey Officer. If my dad told you anything embarrassing I don’t want to know. Can we meet somewhere and talk?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Almost two months without an update sucks and I'm sorry! With everything that has happened with the Black Lives Matter movement I really became consumed with that and I try to lend my voice to my friends of color. Being white myself I encourage my other white readers to take this time to lend your voice to POC and listen and learn. So let it be known that Black lives matter yesterday, today, and tomorrow. I also got called to come back to work so I have been working 40+ hour weeks and am struggling. I usually work 25-30 hours a week so although I am thankful for the paychecks I am exhausted beyond belief. I work a retail-ish job so I would not call myself an essential worker by any means but frankly with the hours I'm working and the new store policies I feel the stress and pressure! So again I'm sorry for the long awaited update. I hope to update once a week moving forward.
> 
> In short  
> \- Wear a mask people!  
> \- Black Lives Matter Forever  
> \- Happy belated Pride!!! But also it should be pride everyday!  
> \- I love you all and always remember to love yourselves and your neighbors during this scary and confusing time!  
> \- Also if you don'y agree with any of these things I do not want/need you as readers. It is that simple.


End file.
